H Nation
History and Lore: Founding (October 1st): H Nation was founded by (((Bass_Pro_Dan))) or as he would come to be known as, King Holden 1st, in an attempt to unify all ethnic people located in Spawn Peninsula to defend H Tower One from attacks by Slashed Animal, however this plan was an ultimate failure. Instead of unifying like King Holden 1st had hoped, the local population consisting of (((Proficient Name))) teamed up with Slashed Animal to tear down H Tower One. H Tower One Incident (October 1st): Shortly after forming H Nation Slashed Animal had begun his assault on H Tower One. Slashed Animal's reasoning included stopping the spread of H Nation who had unjustifiably claimed his land. Multiple skirmishes during the destruction of H Tower One occurred, with the most notable of which being the first counter attack in which for a short time H Nation regained control of H Tower One. It was not long until Slashed Animal's forces gained control of the tower and completed the destruction. H Tower Two Construction (October 3rd): After losing the capital city to the forces of Slashed Animal, King Holden 1st re consolidated his forces at the other end of the Spawn Peninsula, land that had not been claimed by Slashed Animal. Construction began on October 3rd and consisted of the same foundation as H Tower One. This land was meant to serve as H Nation capital as the Nation began to expand further beyond it's original conception. It was at this time a wandering trader known as Jeremy of Rotterdam came to H Nation to do trade. Under mysterious circumstances Jeremy of Rotterdam was slain leaving his only Llama, Vladimir Llama who was stranded at H Tower 2. King Holden 1st took the Llama under his own care and was enlisted as the King's Foreign Adviser. Modern History (October 3rd - Present Day): Overview: Shortly after the main exterior of H Tower 2 was completed, King Holden 1st continued to build his staff by hiring cosmicgamer69 who was working as a contractor to be the King's mining minister. As mining minister cosmicgamer69 suggested the King go mining. This mining trip brought massive wealth to H Nation, the likes of which has never been seen before. King Holden stayed neutral during the Great Divorce between TheUberkitty and Jonah due to him not knowing the event was currently taking place due to him being stuck in the mines after the Journey for Leather. After returning from the caves under the Heart of Darkness H Nation found itself isolated from all other players due to the Great Migration which took place shortly after the Great Divorce. H Nation took a hiatus from events on the server shortly after this missing out on many important events including the defeat of the Ender Dragon. Recently H Nation has begun expanding territory by building the Brokeback Military Outpost and fishing cottage. H Famine (November 3rd - November 5th): H Famine began on November 3rd when after running out of food, King Holden I realized that H Nation's main supplier of food, The Flea Market had been destroyed during The Great Divorce. Crisis soon ensued and what little food H Nation had left was planted in a farm next to the fishing cottage. In the mean time H Nation relied on rotten flesh gathered from zombies however soon these supplies also began to diminish. The one citizen of H Nation soon began to starve and asked other nations such as The Savannah for food supplies, a request in which The Savannah would refuse. The Famine or fast as King Holden refers to it would last for two more days until a sustainable carrot farm was produced. Cabinet Members: Past Cabinet Members: No cabinet members have resigned. Current Cabinet Members: * King: (((Bass_Pro_Dan))) * Foreign Adviser: Vladimir Llama * Mining Minister: cosmicgamer69 Cabinet Jobs: Here is a list of all known current Cabinet Positions in H Nation: * King * Mining Minister * Foreign Adviser * Gaming Adviser Military Staff: * One Star General: (((Bass_Pro_Dan))) * Major of First Dog Corp: Viber * Major of First Llama Corp: Vladimir Llama Government and Society: Government: H Nation is lauded for it's violation of basic human rights. It's society is based on a monarchy (big surprise) many within the nation including the zombies,skeletons,creepers, and spiders actively protest for equal rights to those of normal people. Those who are of human or llama decent are considered to have higher living standards and rights. A few government environmental regulations have been passed in order to perverse natural resources. Other regulations have been passed to further secure the king's power over the people. Religion: While the official religion of H Nation is known as Mountain Gangism which leading principals include the worship of Mountain Goats. Another guiding principal of mountainism includes the constant search of better mountain generation by it's disciples. While King Holden the First believes in religious freedom, many zombies have been publicly executed for worshiping Herobrine. Society: Many journalists dispatched by H News have publicly endorsed the social life in H Nation. Many say you can have an awesome night at the town at such attractions as O Tower and Peruda Island. Many other reputable news stations have since denounced these claims as partisan meddling in the news system. Other people say there isn't a whole lot to do in H Nation besides diving off the top of H Tower. Military Strength: While King Holden the First has boasted the size of his military, many other political analysts have rebuked his claims. It is currently believed that the only active member of H Nation's military is the King himself as well as a few dogs. It is also believed that the King also has rather weak equipment compared to many other nations that currently reside on the realm. Land Claims: List of all known territories that belong to H Nation: * Horabian Peninsula (Including H Tower 2) * O Tower * Peruda Island * Brokeback Military Outpost * Fishing Cottage List of territories H Nation has claims on: * Spawn Peninsula * Mesa Biome Foreign Relations: The Savannah: At the beginning of H Nation's creation Slashed Animal was branded as public enemy number one. This was due to actions taken by him during the H Tower One incident. While relations have stayed somewhat sour since than, recently Slashed Animal has become less of a villain in the eyes of H Nation and it's people. Recently Slashed Animal has stopped H Nation's efforts in harvesting old war relics for resources. Cult of h Tower: King Holden The First has publicly denounced The Cult of h Tower and it's followers by branding them as "radical do nothing buffoons". He claims that they are falsely following TheUberkitty who claims to have been the original creator of H Tower One. Many raids have also been conducted by The Cult of h Tower against H Nation and her people and more specifically against H Tower Two. While King Holden The First claims to be gathering information on this terrorist organization, no public actions have been made against them. (((Merchants Guild))): Unknowingly King Holden was inducted into the (((Merchants Guild))) due to his mass wealth and highly profitable business or as Slashed Animal put it "Being Jewish" (Note, Holden is Jewish). Relations with the guild stayed relatively good until it was discovered King Holden was poking through (((Proficient Name's))) (who was another member of the guild) farm. He was than thrown in jail (very sad). Since this event relations have tarnished slightly. Cheater's Guild: H Nation has had no interaction with this guild, however analysts predict that since the King does not like cheating in video games, that he would not like the guild most heavily associated with cheating on the realm.